Mastermind
Mastermind Awakening It was like a deep sleep from a nightmare he wished to forget. Faer Pleigh had often depicted his control over his Ink Humans as dreaming. While puppeteering was quite limited due to their own autonomous behavior, he had a need...or an obsession, for control. Thus whenever he felt things needed a personal edge, he turned from monitor to controller in a heartbeat. Thus was the fate he had when he looked to black out before his comrades eyes when he dominated his creation known as Menteur. For hours it seemed he slept, even long after the Ink Human's demise. But he had left a single enchantment unsaid, one trump card left in case things ever went awry when stealing precious magic and Ethernano. So, when a storm had loomed overhead in the middle of a deserted wasteland of Minstrel's less inhabited valleys, a single bolt of light struck through a bed of rock. Within the layers of sediment and reinforced material the energy surged, flowing forth into a lightless ovular shaped chamber. There a man with a scarred left eye along with various burns marring across his arms, chest to add to the older ones made upon his back, the modestly clothed man awoke from his sleep. As his eyes opened a quake thrummed within the underground, with a magnificent pulse of intense Ethernano being flared about. "This...vitality...and strength," Faer murmured as he flexed his arms, his recovering form suddenly feeling energized and more strong than he ever had before his fall from grace. Standing upright with just a modest tunic held at the waist, he carved a script in the air of ink, forcing his shed garments to flow over his person. With an eyepatch once again adorned over his left eye, the blonde haired man placed the hood over his head just as one of his comrades came rushing in. "F-Faer!" Mina cried out as the young girl skidded to a barefooted stop. Wearing a cute sailor girl costume she gaped at the white flaming Magical Aura ebbing off his person tinged with blackness. His single eye met hers with a light she hadn't seen in months. Smiling aloud she pumped her fists enthusiastically. "You're plan-! Did it work?!" "Partly," The Dark Wizard replied as his aura diminished, replaced with a pair of lights in each gloved hand. One was fire and the other was starlight. "I have possession of two powerful Magicks. What I don't have is the full brunt of the power I robbed of them. I'd wager the enchantment spent half of it being transported here to my body. Still, this is a considerable boost and more than enough to help me further my goals. Speaking of which, where is milady?" "Ah! At the inner sanctum, by the pool," She replied hastily with a start, having past by that way not too long ago. Grinning he gestured and mentally called his staff to his hand with a clack. No longer was it wooden but one of ebony coloration, looking more metal than natural substance. Clanging it to the earth, he walked past her floating form as he wordlessly led the way. Passing by various carved our doorways within the widened, mage-lit tunnel he noticed various colleagues of his all giving him wary stares and suspicious glances. He soaked it all in, knowing they had just saw him as a nuisance before because of his maimed condition with only his allies to back him up and the Master of this organization to keep them from assaulting his person at once. But now with such power at his disposal and energy that everyone could feel, no one save for the said superior of this order could touch him. "So, here comes the boss," Donovan replied as he leaned against an arched doorway, smirking smugly with his black jacketed and dark slack wearing person was presenting before him. Kicking off he joined his other flank with an arched brow. "Given that tremor I felt with the spike of insane magic power, I'm assuming the plan went without a hitch." "An intollerable interference had caught my attention, but my overall display was a success," Faer intoned stoically as he walked forth with all members walking the other way parting before his stride. "Thousands have perished before the power and might of my acquired magic. The Magic Council is sure to be awry in confusion thanks to my efforts. They can only wait and fiddle with their unused fingers till its too late." "Ha! Sounds fun," The dark blonde man jeered. "Where's Rowlie?" Mina asked the Accelerator Wizard. "Ah, probably out on a job. You know her; always wanting to make herself useful," He handwaved to the young girl. "I could say that about the two of you when you're alone," She mischieviously remarked, causing him to fluster with anger. "Oi! It's never like that, gross! Cut it out, Mina-" "If you two are done bickering," Faer groaned aloud with annoyance, clacking his staff before another doorway he gestured to open. "We're here." Indeed there was a striking contrast to the rest of the underground works of this labyrinthian stronghold. Jewels enamored the ceiling and walls, fresh and untouched by those who made the arching alcove. It produced a shimmering ethereal light that cast an appealing glow into a clear pool of cerulean hued water. Arched up from a natural waterfall that was big enough to be considered a lake in span, a throne sat at the farthest reaches in the shadows, with sweeping curved horns making a devilish halo over the one who'd sit on it. There was the mistress of the hold and owner of this underground, whom was relaxed on the comfortable cushions placed on the armrests, seat and back to head rests. Idly what looked like a blue-haired young girl in the body of a mermaid swam through the pool, leaning up to smile innocently at the arrivals. Taking a kneel before her with staff upright, Donovan and Mina followed suit, Faer declared in monotone, "Lady Myst, I've accomplished my goal and seek to uphold my end of the bargain; presenting you with the gift of magic that you haven't touched with your benevolent and skilled hands. Will you take this offering as further sign of my loyalty and continued service to your organization?" As the leader of perhaps one of the most notorious crime syndicates in history, Myst was likewise highly wanted either by the Council itself so she could be tried for her crimes, or captured for the immense bounty that was on her head, and so she had created the underground hideout that now served as her primary base of operations. Not only was the location secretive and impossible to find without assistance, there was little chance of her underlings being tailed by more legitimate folks. Among the many rooms within the twisting halls of Ange Déchu’s base, the inner sanctum of the hideout was her most treasured room of them all. She had it crafted specifically to serve as an inviting and pleasing thing for the eyes, a small showing of the splendor she was capable of with her vast resources and connections. Even her throne was opulent, worth a king’s randsom, at least in mortal terms. As someone immune to the ravages of time, such a display of wealth and power was naught but a mere pittance in the end. Much like her favorite room, her attire was of high quality. A sleeveless black leather top and matching shorts, along with a white cape and skirt. She wore metallic sleeves to protect her arms and black and red thigh-high boots on her legs. On her left arm was a scarlet red shield attached directly to the sleeve itself, leaving her hand free for other purposes. She idled away her time by making herself seem busy around the hideout’s various rooms, discussing with her underlings how things were proceeding, not only on a business front, but also on a personal one. Even though she was a monster masquerading as a human, she encouraged those in her illegal employ to talk with her about whatever was on their minds.There would be none among her loyal ranks who could call her a cruel and demanding overlord. Her influence, wealth and connections alike ensured that any reasonable request could be met with little troubles, and in return, all she asked was for their services. Upon making sure that the base’s operations and personnel alike were smooth and free of troubles, she returned to the inner sanctum, believing that the most important news of the day was just around the corner. A sudden spike of power shook the very cavern that had become home. That could only imply one thing. The mission she had assigned to Faer Pleigh, a test to see for herself the power that he claimed to possess, had been completed. Only a few minutes had gone by before a sudden opening of the door on the opposite end of the room announced the arrival of Faer and his comrades. She eyed the ink master with the most interest as he approached, curious to hear of his mission’s success or failure. not that it particularly mattered in the end, nothing of value had been lost thanks to the puppetry he was capable of. She swept a lock of rose-hued hair from her face as they approached her and knelt down. “I would accept your gift with gratitude, my faithful servant.” she replied, pleased to hear that he had carried out her wishes, extending her right hand to him. “Prove to me once more of your loyalty.” Donovan had reservations of handing over a useful ability. If Faer was indeed the strongest member under Swartz's gang as he professed and displayed, there should be no need to kneel in front of another. He played along simply because they haven't given him a reason to blow them all to kingdom come and bury them in their hideout...yet. The sheer gamble that was made many weeks ago when Faer's head was out in the bounty list, due to him being identified at the battle and possibly being alive. If not for Mina, he would have died along with Rowlie and Faer though the latter was grieviously wounded. "I hope you know what you're doing," He thought as he composed his scowl to not be shown at the woman who reached out for his hand. "Potestatem Tibi Lego Mundo et Salamandra," Faer chanted aloud as his fingers oozed of Ink Magic and engraved those words onto Myst's hand. As soon as that was complete, those letters burned away, letting loose a flow of warmth and light to flood her body. As the nature of her magic transformed the Ink Wizard rose up, staff in hand, explaining what he accomplished. "I've transferred you the power of the Fire Dragon Slayer and the essence of the unfathomable Space-Manipulative Magic, Cosmos. Through your own long years of life and the wisdom you hold, I am sure you can make use of these spellcraft as I did. However, I cannot tell you how strong you can be as you are not the Salamander or you are a recepient of this Cosmos Magic. Regardless, their talents are now fueled by your own potential and will. "My own use of it, along with the Magical Power I've gained," Faer displayed as his staff lit up with the same starlight as his left hand was engulfed in flames for exhibition. "Is still mine all the same. I feel that's only fair given it was my work that even enabled this transaction. Is it not, Lady Myst?" "Is he...daring her to make a fuss about it?" Mina wondered with wide-eyed speculation, watching him wear a prideful smile all the same. Looking fearfully up as Donovan did at the woman in charge, she knew that she was no Jadow but she was damn close. And by handing her powers of this magnitude to her could make her unquestionably stronger. She could only guess what he was planning in his cagey mind. The ink burned into her hand, Myst felt the very core of her power mutate and expand, a feeling unlike anything she had known in the centuries she existed, a warmth more personal than any other flooded her system. She had gained understanding of magics that otherwise were out of her grasp entirely. Combined with her innate abilities, she felt more invincible than ever, a feeling quickly tempered by her rational mind. She knew well that having the power was merely the first step. The next would be to perfect it, and then to integrate it into her fighting style and to make it truly her own. Only then could she be justified in proclaiming herself stronger than ever before. As the surge of magic within herself died down, she moved her arm back to the armrest. Faer’s platitudes and praises had quickly won her over. She didn’t care if the man was simply putting on airs to spare his own hide or if his words were more than honest, it was amusing to hear a human shower her with adoration like that, and so long as he was loyal to her, she was fine with his choice in how to address her. When he stated that he wanted to keep a share of the new magic as his own, she nodded in approval. “I don’t see harm in letting you take that as your reward. You’ve done what I asked and given me something of my own as promised. In return, you can keep a portion of the talents you’ve stolen to use as your own.” she said casually. “After all, if you are capable of greater things than before, you’ve become far more useful." she added, before her expression grew more serious and imposing. “I am curious though, on the specifics of what happened. Anything I should be aware of before we make our next move? For example, the Salamander you speak of...isn’t he dead? Or perhaps an upstart who took the title for the prestige it carries still. What kind of mages were there beyond him and the one you took this Cosmos from? I want to know what we can expect from here on out.” As she spoke, she focused more on Faer’s body, looking for even the slightest shifting or tell-tale sign of deceptions in his answers. She would not stand to be lied to when it mattered most. Faer saw no reason to lie to her what had transpired. So he started from the beginning. "I had manipulated my puppet into the Noble Tournament of Seven's current presiding capital, Siegte. I had ordered that he stage his own death in his fight so that he could integrate himself into the battlements. Once the strongest pair of contestants arose to do battle, he'd finish completing his spell and aimed to kill them while stealing their power with their magic. Unfortunately, I faced an old annoyance as my obstacle," He sneered visibly, his hand tightening audibly against the durable material of his staff. "Morgan Deschain, the Darkness Dragon Slayer of Jadow the Ragnarok Beast! It was by her hand I wasn't able to snuff the life out of the Salamander and the one who wields Cosmos!" "S-She was there?!" Mina turned with indignation and surprise. She had remembered the girl who had torn a chunk of her body away in a combined attack. Had not that man intervened she'd had destroyed him long before he was victimized by her vehement power. "It is as I said," He continued, not wanting to spare too much detail as a cold smile spread on his face. "Because she was, of course, fixated on me I wanted to dissuade her of any chance she had to dispatch me. So I used my newfound power in my puppet's body and cut down the Seven Towers of Siegte, bringing all of the inhabitants' lives inside to a halt. A declaration to the world I am not a force to be trifled with when someone stands in my way. I had nearly destroyed her when that Councilor intervened..." "Councilor?" Donovan took a turn to inquire, now incredibly curious who had tangled with his colleague. "A man named Mangetsu, one I know very little other than him being a proactive member of the Magic Council," He shook his head and spat as he recalled the image of the casually dressed man. "Being based within, our conflict was destined. He is a High Enchanter, wielding more talent and experience in the art than my own coveted prodigious ability could properly counter. Between him and that wretched Basilisk managed to destroy my puppet completely. Only through my foresight that I enchanted the body to transfer the power to me once it had been erased. It is likely the sister of that unholy witch had a hand in restoring their vitality and stamina; they along with what forces the Council can mobilize, will be ready for another provocation I'll incur upon them. You were never mentioned nor do they know of your organization's involvement. As far as they know I am but a single entity seeking to bring about their ruin; a ruin I shall carry out one way or another in this blighted world of sin and darkness." Myst listened to Faer’s tale with renewed interest, especially after hearing that he encountered the Ragnarok Beast’s chosen child again. It seemed like the duo were fated to duel time and again. The girl seemed to be a potential thorn in her side from the get-go, a thorn she would need to be sure to remove when the opportunity arose. It was no secret she feared Jadow to some extent, no sane creature didn’t, even though until just a couple months prior that he was dead. Faer and Mina’s accounts of the Dragon Slayer that the great dragon created had quickly proven her, and the world as a whole, entirely wrong on the subject. When Faer claimed to have toppled the Seven Towers, she had to force herself to remain composed, despite how she really felt about his actions. “That’s beautiful...wish I thought of it first actually.” she thought, feeling the corners of her mouth betray her with a small grin. As a being that thrived on death, chaos and destruction, she was ecstatic to hear of the feat. The fall of the towers was sure to draw attention away from other, more key targets. The news of a Councilor intervening came as a shock. They were generally not the kind to walk onto a battleground, instead being content to point fingers and shift the blame onto others. The fact one had willingly taken action meant things were starting to shift among the elites of the world. It wasn’t worth too much thought at the moment, but it required careful attention in the future. Throughout the story, Myst couldn’t detect even the slightest hint of dishonesty in Faer’s recounting of events, and for that, she was grateful. “You have done well. Do not be ashamed of what you’ve done today. Even I did not expect someone on the Council to take action.” she admitted, praising him for his efforts on her behalf. “But now we can plan around him in the future, so he’s not any more of a threat than any other. The larger concern is Jadow’s whelp. If she is truly the Dark Dragon’s heiress, we cannot allow her to move unchecked. The next time she crosses any of your paths, eliminate her. She’s to be listed as a priority target above all else.” “Anything else that I need to be aware of before I dismiss you?” For a few moments, Faer hesitated. This was a plan he had conjurred in his mind while the just on the verge of completing his most recent objective. Not only for the sake of making Myst expend resources but what his current comrades would say. But the reward of completing it could be beneficial for all parties involved. "I had a suggestion, as to what my next plan of attack could be in the World of Magic," He finally spoke aloud, his eyes engaging hers with a fierce tenacity. No doubts remained as his words came out like a solid assurance. With a wave of his hand he intoned aloud seriously. "We release the Black Vox prisoners and rein them in as our personal army of Dark Wizards." Immediately, Donovan and Mina turned to look at him as if he was insane. Mina had reservations about the prison itself, hearing it was a nigh impregnable fortress. Its wardens were like a separate military unit in of itself, being the most secure holding place for deranged to the worst kinds of mages that weren't executed. Unlike the prison stationed next to the Council's headquarters it possesses its own juristictions and control, able to intercept and turn away only but a select few who are permitted to transfer prisoners towards the prison's perimeter. All of this she had researched when inside of Black Briar's Gang. Donovan, however, knew who exactly was inside of the infamously unescapable jail. "You're not seriously...going to release him, are you?!" The blonde asked with a wave of his hand. "Rowlie and I are terrified of the guy. Why the Hell would you want that lunatic around?!" "Not just him, but a number of others," Faer replied coolly to his colleague, his eyes unwavering in its focus. "Trust me, it'd only be an afterthought to unleash that beast. But his power legendary. To pass up the chance to be put to better use than any insane plan he has would be foolishness because of simple fear." "But he IS crazy," Mina argued, aggreeing with the Accelerator Mage in a rare sight as she looked cautiously up at Faer as he turned his head back to her. "Swartz is...to put it politely, unstable. You saw the kind of destruction he unleashed in Fiume!" "He has a distinct loyalty to his men, though, which makes persuading him easier," He implored, turning to look back at Myst. "Forgive me for that, our former employer along with his lover was recently imprisoned there. Around the same time of my...this, happened," the Ink Mage explained as he gestured to his eye patch, the most visible sign of his maimed injuries that scarred him. "I escaped miraculously with my comrades, thanks to Mina. We were on the run, mostly presumed dead until you graciously accepted us into your fold. However, it is only mere coincidence that my plan hinges on my former employer's escape. I assure you, my loyalty to you isn't skewed by the coincidence he should possibly be rescued. My ultimate goal is rending this established world to its knees...and root out the Ragnarok Beast so I may slay it with my new found power! "Everything else is secondary next to my support of your goals. So I ask of you, milady, will you grant me the resources to storm the Black Vox to gift you an army the likes of which no Dark Guild -not even Black Hell- has seen?" Faer finally finished requesting as he gripped the air with aforementioned emphasis of his own plan for destroying the system as well as kill Jadow himself. The fierceness in his eye was almost enough to make it glow, something that made Mina and Donovan trade worried glances before looking back at the master of this unnamed organization. Upon hearing the idea to invade Black Vox, Myst had no idea what to think. While she had no doubt all the incarcerated criminals would gladly work for her cause in return for freedom, the infamous prison was one of the most dangerous places in the world, guarded so well that to mount an invasion was tantamount to waging a full on war. The sudden and vocal reactions to Faer’s request made her stop just before she was about to ask what the ink master hoped to attain with such a gambit. The others had alluded to a former acquaintance of theirs held within its walls, and judging by the way they spoke, whomever it was wasn’t highly regarded. She waited for the bickering to quiet down, letting the dissention speak for itself on the matter. It was a good thing Mina and Donovan were there to voice such opposition to the idea, it allowed the demon-fueled vampire a chance to hear another side she otherwise could not have obtained. Faer’s next words directed towards her caught her interest, especially the promise of a potential army unlike any other, rivaling even the largest of Dark Guilds. Such manpower could be put to use, and if his former boss truly was worth making a huge risk for, to become allied with someone powerful was indeed tempting. Had she not been aware of the powers possessed by the former Black Briar members who’s gazes met her own, the idea of the mission would have been instantly laughed off as a mere fantasy. Due to her knowledge of what to expect from them however, the idea had merit. “I authorize you, Faer Pleigh, to raid the Black Vox and to free whomever you see fit. Even if they don’t agree to swear fealty to our cause, anyone condemned to spend their existence within that place can still have value as distractions.” she said, granting her approval for the assault on the prison. "Thank you, Milady," Faer bowed reverantly before smiling with a straightforward stare. "I promise I'll make this opportunity worth it and go there personally. Once I've acquired the resources and gauged the best possible plan, I'll go there myself. Any aid your comrades can give is welcome. That is all." Turning on his boots' heels he began to tread away with Donovan and Mina exchanging glances before following behind him. "Are you sure about this, Faer?" Mina inquired through her Psychic contact. "I mean, this is Black Vox, an impregnable prison that had only attempted one break-out from the inside and it failed. How do you plan to get in?" "I have a few means, but getting in isn't the problem," Faer replied mentally as his brows furrowed. "It's the security. Since three centuries have past the prison has certainly upgraded its system of defense and entry. If we make one false move, we may end up inmates ourselves if not die from a fatal mistake. Planning and analysis is what is required. Nothing less but a thorough plan can guarantee any form of success." "At least you're not just being hotheaded and charging in like an idiot," Donovan replied through his own connection, smirking with visible afterthought. "No offense, but I get worried when you take such crazy initiatives like that." "It's fine. I was far too complacent back then. I can thank the spawn of Jadow for at least one thing; she opened my eyes," The Ink Wizard intoned with a dark smile. "I have to be ruthless and have not a shred of doubt. Action over inaction is more preferable to me. But I cannot say attrition is always going to win out, my battle with the Councilor has taught me that. Still, my new found abilities will make this far easier than if I planned this before. It'll take possibly a couple months to gather the intel and equipment I need to muster this..." "We're here for you, Faer. To the end," Mina replied more brightly with a blinking smile aimed at him, which had encouraged a softer grin to emerge on his own face. "Thank you, Mina." "I just hope Rowlie doesn't freak out when she gets back..." Donovan trailed off as they completely disappeared from eyesight from the relative numbers of Myst's Hold. When the trio departed, Myst stood up from her throne and walked to a hidden door. Although viritually indistinguishable from any other surface in the chamber, a false rock contained a knob to open the secret area. Inside the room was a flat stone table, gray in color with four seats around it. The table was inscribed with runes and symbols to facilitate the magic that needed to be cast, a telepathy spell. Unable to cast the spell of her own volition, she would supply the power, the table would handle the rest. After sealing the door, she took her seat and placed her right hand atop the rocky surface. As she did so, it began to glow a rose-red hue with the lines themselves taking on a more bloody color. The ancient being could feel her consciousness expand and reach out to one of her three lieutenants. As the connection formed a surprisingly childlike voice voice echoed within her skull as a ghostly image of a young, silver-eyed girl garbed in a blood-red military style uniform took shape directly across the table. “Lady Myst? Is something the matter? It’s not like you to call when I’m out on a job like this.” the younger of the pair stated, a playful tone to her voice, “I’m on my way back home. I got in and out without any trouble too!” Myst blinked a few times in surprise, not expecting another dose of good news so soon. The news was unexpected but more than welcome.“You’re quite the hard worker Reimu, getting done so easily. I hate to do this but I have another job for y-” The holographic Reimu’s eyes lit up. “Is it going to be fun?” she asked excitedly. “Will I be able to make a lot of new friends?” she wondered aloud, intoning the word friends in such a way that implied something far darker. The girl’s joy at being offered another task so soon was something Myst wasn’t expecting. “You’ll be able to make a lot of new friends, maybe more than ever. I’m going to send you with Faer to raid Black Vox in a few weeks, and you’re the best at entering secure areas, especially with your magic so I want you to be a part of the team.” Although it was hard to see due to the flickering projection, Reimu’s face was flushed as Myst complimented her talent. “You really think so?” she squeaked out, flattered “I won’t let you down! I’ll be back home in about an hour, maybe, so, I’ll see you later, okay?” “Of course. Just make sure you get back in one piece.” Myst replied as she ended the telepathic communication. The table returned to its original color without the flow of magic to keep its effect in place and the illusory lieutenant along with it. “''At least one of them will be able to keep an eye on things for me''.” the vampiric woman thought as she walked away from the secretive room, a sadistic grin on her face. She couldn’t wait to see the reaction the world would have after the Black Vox fell, a mere prelude to the destruction she had in store. Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Dark Mage Category:Myst Category:Faer Pleigh